metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Zebes
Where did some of this info come from? For example, Googling "Hakro Zebeth" brings up 1 result in a different language.--Richard1990 talk 16:51, 11 July 2007 (UTC) :It seems that most of the information on this and the other planet pages came from a user named Stellar Star. I left a message on his talk page, but haven't heard back from him yet. --Rundus 21:52, 30 July 2007 (UTC) It comes from a site called Metriodguide.com someone obviously didn't realise that it was a fanon site, the entirety of the data being made up by the creators.Squee! 11:20, 30 March 2008 (UTC) Map Can someone who has played Metroids 1 & 3 give us a rough map of how the regions relate geographically. I have Metroid 1, but never played it much. MetVet Species Can we make pages that list the lifeforms found on each planet? User:Dark Ridley 10:42, 5 May 2008 (UTC) That might work--Redeadhunter 13:17, September 21, 2009 (UTC) How it blew up I wish to know how Mother Brain destory the whole planet.It says a bomb went off yet where is the bomb and how it could destory a entire plant. The phazon planet blew because of it speeding up and I get that. Can someone please tell how it happen.(SebastainE)-P.S Please tell me why. What? How did Phaaze explode because of it "speeding up?" Either way, you have to look at a few things: first, notice how small explosions were going off all over the Tourian, and second, how deep the Tourian is-- almost at the planet core. You can infer that the Tourian itself is the bomb, and the detonation pf it tore Zebes in two (or three).Einsteinium99 02:24, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Ok I get it, but how low is Tourian is it lower than Norfair.Also how did those little animals get out of Zebes.(SebastainE 02:53, December 5, 2009 (UTC) The best theory is that they piloted the Wrecked Ship, but the truth is uncertain. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 03:00, December 5, 2009 (UTC) I doubt they used the actual ship, what with all of the damage. Most likely, they used one of the ship's escape pods, if they even went there. [[User Talk:The Exterminator|''The]] [[User:The Exterminator|Ex''terminator]] 03:35, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Zebes' Gravity The article states Zebes' mass as 4.8 trillion teratons. 1 teraton = 10^15kg and 4.8 trillions equals 4.8*10^12. Put together this would mean Zebes' mass is eight hundred times Earth's, which makes be wonder the developers meant terakilograms. That would give a mass of 4.8*10^24 kg which is equal to 80% Earth's. Given Zebes' ray of 5850km it's gravity surface would be mass times gravitational constant over ray squared or (4.8*10^24)*(6.67*10^-11)/5850000^2 which is equal to 9.355m/s of surface gravity or 0.953 Earth's surface gravity. I doubt a hypotethical visitor would discern any difference from Earth. It is safe to assume, thus, that Zebes' gravity is about equal Earth's despite it's smallish size. I'm going to edit it. 23:33, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Due to the recent Trivia entry I put, it seems there was some quick edits made shortly after. I would be curious to see FastLizard4's calculations for the variation. As one can see above me, a contributor came up with 9.4 m/s² when rounding, which is what I also ended up with, although I was oblivious of this. The method I used was g = GM ÷ r². g = gravity G = gravitational constant M = mass r² = radius × radius Zebes' mass is 4.8 trillion teratons, although strangely, this is being contested, even though the "Official data" of Zebes clearly gives the mass. So I will present the numbers I used to demonstrate how I got 9.4 m/s² if Zebes wasn't "trillion trillion" tons, but "billion trillion" tons. As I mentioned already, a "teraton" is the same thing as "trillion tons", since tera- is a prefix for "trillion". Zebes' mass in tons would be 4.8 × 10²⁴. Earth's mass in tons is 5.9 × 10²¹. The way 10²⁴ was acquired was by the fact that one trillion is the same as 10¹². "Trillion teratons" is the same as 10¹² × 10¹² = 10²⁴. In order to get Earth's mass in tons, since it falls under 10²¹, one would need to take one billion (10⁹) and multiply it by one trillion (10¹²). We know that since the base is the same (10), that we add the exponents, giving us 10²¹. So, if Zebes was 4.8 billion trillion tons, that would be the same as 48 sextillion tons, or 4.8 × 10²¹. Here is the math below, but keep in mind I changed tons to kilograms and kilometers to meters. 4,800,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 × 0.0000000000667 = 320,160,000,000,000,000. 5,850,000 × 5,850,000 = 34,222,500,000,000. 320,160,000,000,000,000 ÷ 34,222,500,000,000 = 9355.24873986 m/s². Next, to find the difference in gravity to see by how much Zebes' gravity is multiplied compared to Earth's, I shall take the radii of Zebes and Earth and divide them. 5,850 ÷ 6,371 = 0.918. Then I shall take mass of Zebes and Earth and also divide them. 4,800,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 ÷ 5,973,600,000,000,000,000,000,000 = 803.5. Then, I shall take 803.5 and divide it by 0.918², which is 953 times greater than Earth's gravity. Now I shall do the same thing, but instead reduce the size of Zebes to "billion teratons", which I didn't present the calculations for concerning the surface gravity at a message board I go to. One could simply find this by taking 9355.24873986 m/s² for Zebes' surface gravity and divide by 1,000, giving you 9.35524873986 m/s², or 9.4 m/s² if you want to round it. Still, I'll go ahead and make the calculations. Zebes shall now be considered 4.8 × 10²¹, which places it in Earth's range for tons. In kilograms, this is 4.8 × 10²⁴. Earth in kilograms is 5.9 × 10²⁴. 4,800,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 × 0.0000000000667 = 320,160,000,000,000. 5,850,000 × 5,850,000 = 34,222,500,000,000. 320,160,000,000,000 ÷ 34,222,500,000,000 = 9.3552487398641244795090948937103 m/s², or 9.4 m/s². Proto-Mind (talk) 21:20, January 9, 2013 (UTC) :I used WolframAlpha to perform the calculations, since it "knows" the various constants with higher accuracy. Calculating the acceleration due to gravity on Zebes using the given "4.8 trillion teratons" which yields 9360 m/s^2, calculating how many times greater Zebes's gravity is than Earth which yields 960 (the earlier calculation yields 955g as a comparison, so I assume the different answer is due to significant figures). Now, I did screw up on the last calculation, which is calculating Zebes's gravity with a more reasonable mass, in that I forgot to select "metric tons" instead of "short tons" from the disambiguator, and the revised calculation yields 9.36 m/s^2. I stand corrected, and I will make the corrections to the article. :Thank you for pointing out my error, however a simple "I think your math's wrong, double check it" would have sufficed though. As for why the other calculations are different, it's probably because WolframAlpha tries to carry through significant figures and other indicators of accuracy in the numbers. :Also, next time, remember to include your units in all steps of your calculation. Not doing so confused me a lot when trying to follow your work, and may cost you a physics final or two. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 03:21, January 10, 2013 (UTC) :My apologies. Yes, Wolfram is probably doing that or something else. I suppose everyone has their own method of calculation, but I preferred trying it out on my own to see the results for myself. Please forgive me if I seemed to have come off a bit like a know-it-all. To be honest, I don't trust myself when it comes to math. And I'll remember to put in the units next time. Proto-Mind (talk) 05:01, January 10, 2013 (UTC) :For many reasons, having such a drastically greater density and gravity from Earth is considered by most to be unreasonable, thus the number in the Metroid Prime scan is generally assumed to be in error. This has been bugging me for a while. Something about it just felt off. I did some cursory research and found that the teraton isn't actually a measurement of mass; teraton and megaton are both used to measure explosive yeild and not mass. I then found out that the correct unit for mass, even when measuring celestial bodies, would be kilograms. I proceded to come to the same conclusion listed at the top of this topic, namely that Zebes has roughly 80% of Earth's mass and gravity (and no I didn't forget to use metric tonnes). I still consider the scan data to be in error, but now am much more satisfied with the fallout. Not only is Zebes having 80% of Earth's gravity physically sensical, but it is supported by several elements of the canon: Zebes is riddled with caverns that even reach into the mantle, so while the planet is around Earth's volume a significatn portion of it is hollow; moreover, Samus displays the ability to, unaided by her suit or other technology, jump several times her height in both the manga and the first visit to Chozodia in Zero Mission. Even at 0.8 Gs this is still an astounding athletic feat, but being FAR closer to reality than my previous assumptions grounds it in a way that makes it feel much more impressive. I can't stop fanboy-ing over this since my realisation. :Tobyfar444 (talk) 04:56, March 29, 2017 (UTC) :So, the numbers for Zebes were actually given in '94 in the Japanese players guide. As in full numbers. I got these from the Japanese Metroid Wikia, and they are cited as being from the '94 guide. :IR1762 (common name: Planet Zebes) Secondary planetary revolution of fixed star FS-176 : 287.341 Rotation cycle: 13 hours 21 minutes 33 seconds Equatorial radius: 5201.156 km Polar radius: 5187.987 km Surface area: 3.197x10^8 sq km Volume : 5.851×10^11 cubic km Weight: 4.974×10 ^24 kg Average density: 9.18 g/cc Ecliptic inclination angle: 12.18° :So Zebes actually has a gravity of 1.36g, not .8, and its diameter is 10,389.143 km, not 11,700 km. Either Retro decided to ignore the already existing numbers for some strange reason, or they just made up their own and didn't bother to check that they were already there or check their own math. Which, considering their total lack of understanding scale or unit measurement with using teratons instead of kilograms, or saying that Samus' gunship can go 72 times lightspeed, which is negligible for interstellar travel, the latter wouldn't surprise me. :TheChozoHuntress (talk) 01:07, July 26, 2018 (UTC) Destroyed planets I have been looking at several articles lately, and there seem to be great inconsistancies regarding the planets that have been destroyed by Samus. While some articles and templates say there have been 3, others say that 4 were destroyed, the planet causing this dilemma seems to be Dark Aether (as some consider it to be simply a dimension). So which is it? It would be very appreciative if someone could answer the question as to whether or not Dark Aether is a planet, and present convincing arguments as to why. Thanks! (Latinlingo 03:14, June 2, 2010 (UTC)) My response would be that Dark Aether counts, as the dimension already existed beforehand.[[User:Tuckerscreator|''Tuckerscreator']] 05:06, June 2, 2010 (UTC) :An extra-dimensional planet, but a planet none-the-less. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 09:48, June 2, 2010 (UTC)